Bitter or Sweet
by Mio Kozuki
Summary: Para Tsurugi estas navidades seria muy especiales. A su hermano le daban el alta y a de mas vería a su amiga de la infancia, por la que sentía algo especial. Hikari descubrirá que las cosas mas amargas pueden llegar a ser muy dulces. TsurugixOc


**__****Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5, menos Hikari, mi OC.**

* * *

**Bitter or Sweet**

En casa de los Tsurugi había un gran alboroto; hoy por fin le daban el alta al mayor de los hermanos y, no solo eso, en dos días sería navidad y tendrían una invitada especial.

Kyousuke se encontraba en su habitación, preparando la mochila para ir a entrenar. Estaba muy feliz, aunque en su rostro no lo reflejase, hacía ya cinco años que ocurrió aquel accidente y, por fin, su hermano estaba recuperado, incluso tenía ya peticiones para ingresar en un equipo de fútbol.

Una vez cerró su mochila, se la colgó en el hombro y bajo las escaleras.

-¡Kyousuke! ¡No te olvides de que llegar un poco antes hoy que vamos a celebrar el regreso de tu hermano! –dijo su madre asomada desde la puerta del salón.

Él sólo asintió y se marchó.

Una vez fuera, respiró hondo y se fue corriendo al punto de reunión con el equipo. Hoy tendrían un entrenamiento especial.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del país, había una chica de cabellos castaños. Se encontraba guardando y preparando su maleta porque pasaría las navidades junto a unos amigos de su familia. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba y además iba a reencontrarse con sus amigos de la infancia.

Una vez terminó de hacer la maleta, revisó su cuarto para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada. Se fijó en una pequeña fotografía en la que salían ella y sus dos amigos de la infancia.

Se acercó a ella y empezó a recordar ese último verano, cinco años atrás.

"_Seguro que __Yuuichi__ y Kyosuke __se volvieron más guapos…__"_

Su corazón nada mas nombrar al hermano menor le empezó a latir muy fuerte y comenzó a sonrojarse.

"_¿Por qué mi corazón late así de rápido y por qué me sonrojo? Sólo pensé en el…"_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa pregunta de la mente.

-Hikari, ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –le preguntó su madre desde las escaleras.

-Sí, solo me fala guardar los billetes –le contestó a su madre mientras bajaba su gran maleta.

-Esta es la primera navidad que pasas lejos de nosotros –su padre la abrazó–. Tendría que cancelar el viaje ¡No puedo dejar a mi pequeña sola en navidades!

-¡Cariño, no digas tonterías! La niña va a pasar las Navidades con nuestros amigos.

-Tienes razón, pero… -su padre iba a replicar, pero su mujer le interrumpió.

-¡Nada de peros! Guarda la maleta en el coche –gruñó.

Su marido cogió la maleta y sin rechistar se marchó a dejarla en el coche.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, estaré bien –le comentó Hikari a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, pero sabes que para nosotros es muy difícil dejarte sola, aunque parece ser que siempre lo hacemos –dijo su madre acariciándole a la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Sé que vuestro trabajo os obliga a dejarme sola, lo comprendo –la chica sonrió tranquilamente.

-De todas maneras, para nosotros es muy duro y más si te tenemos que dejar en estas fechas -besó a su hija en la frente– Bueno, voy a terminar de hacer la cena.

Hikari subió de nuevo a su cuarto, cogió un libro de su estantería y se puso a leerlo tranquilamente hasta la hora de cenar.

* * *

Una vez terminó el entrenamiento, todos se fueron a casa. Tsurugi, una vez llegó, vio que sus padres aun no regresaron del hospital. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar en su cuarto, vio una carta de su madre encima de la mesa.

"No te olvides de limpiar el cuarto de invitados, a mí no me ha dado tiempo. Recuerda que mañana tenemos visita"

Cuando terminó de leer, suspiro y la dejó otra vez en la mesa. Se fijó en una foto de él cuando era pequeño, en ella también salían su hermano y una niña que pasaba los veranos con ellos.

"_Ya pasaron 5 años…"_

Kyousuke salió de la cocina y se marchó al cuarto de invitados. Allí empezó a ordenarlo un poco, hasta que oyó ruidos fuera. Cuando se estaba abriendo la puerta él ya estaba delante para recibir a su hermano.

-Bienvenido hermano –le saludó y fue a chocarle la mano amistosamente.

-Ya estoy en casa –dijo el recién llegado.

-¡La familia por fin al completo! –exclamó la madre feliz y abrazó a sus dos hijos.

Celebraron todos juntos aquel momento tan especial: cenaron y vieron una película como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez dadas las 3 de la mañana, cada uno se fue a la cama, pero los hermanos se quedaron un rato en el salón.

-Mamá se pasó un montón con la cena -comento feliz Yuuichi y, al ver que su hermano no decía nada, siguió hablando–. Mañana la veremos otra vez después de todos estos años. ¡Seguro que se ha vuelto muy guapa! –Kyousuke seguía callado, su hermano lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él estaba enamorado de esa chica aunque no lo demostrase–. Bueno como veo que no dices nada mañana intentaré ligar con ella -Tsurugi se alteró enseguida y miró seriamente a su hermano.

–¡Tengo razón! ¡Aun te gusta! Y eso que ya pasaron 5 años desde la última vez. Además, como eres tan reservado y no le dijiste nada, seguro que ya tiene novio.

Kyousuke, molesto, se levantó del sofá y se marchó a su cuarto. Yuuichi, feliz al ver la reacción de su hermano, también se fue a su cuarto.

Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hikari ya estaba levantada. Se encontraba preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, cuando fue interrumpida por el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –contestó la chica.

-Buenos días, Hikari-chan ¿Te he despertado? –le preguntó una voz femenina.

-No, ya estaba despierta.

-Sólo llamaba para saber qué vuelo vas a coger hoy. Así te podemos ir a buscar.

-El vuelo sale a las 12 de la mañana… –contestó Hikari.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos en el aeropuerto con un cartel con tu nombre ¿vale?

-De acuerdo ¡Muchas gracias por acogerme durante estos días!

-¡Gracias a ti por quedarte! Me hace mucha ilusión tener una mujer más en casa –empezó a reírse.

Hikari tampoco pudo aguantar y se unió a ella, la madre de los hermanos siempre era muy alegre. Una vez pararon de reírse se despidieron.

"_Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, sobre todo a el…"_

Se sonrojó.

_"Seguro que ya tiene novia…"_

Sacudió la cabeza.

"_¡No es momento para pensar en ello!"_

A las diez y media ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando para embarcar. Tanto su madre, como su padre, no paraban de preguntarle si llevaba todo, también si necesitaba algo o quería comprar algún libro para en el viaje.

Cuando por fin los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a la ciudad Inazuma podían subir ya al avión, Hikari se despidió de sus padres por duodécima vez.

Una vez despegaron, sacó su libro preferido y se puso a releerlo.

En la ciudad toda la familia ya estaba despierta. Kyousuke se encontraba otra vez preparando la mochila. Hoy sería el último entrenamiento.

Su hermano en cambio decidió ir con sus padres a recibir a su invitada.

-¡Kyousuke! ¡Intenta llegar pronto! Hoy vamos a comer fuera –le dijo su madre.

Él como siempre solo asintió y se marchó.

Tsurugi fue uno de los primeros en llegar al campo. Los que ya estaban allí se pusieron a calentar. El delantero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo su hermano.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? La última vez que la vi teníamos los dos 5 años. Otra vez ese sentimiento…"_

El entrenamiento continuó una vez estuvo el equipo completo. Kyousuke dejó de pensar en ello y se concentró. A la vuelta de navidad tendrían un partido.

* * *

Mientras, en el aeropuerto, Hikari ya había llegado. Estaba esperando en las cintas transportadoras para coger su maleta. Una vez la consiguió, se dirigió al punto donde se suponía que la estarían esperando.

"_Donde están, me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa..."_

La chica de cabellos castaños miró para todos los lados hasta que vio un cartel con su nombre. Lo portaba una mujer muy guapa y, a su lado, estaba un hombre y un chico mayor que Hikari. Ella se acercó a la familia, ellos también la vieron.

-¡Bienvenida a Inazuma! Hikari-chan –dijo la mujer que se acercó y la abrazó–. Me alegra verte.

-¡Muchas gracias por acogerme! –hace una reverencia, levanta la cabeza y mira al chico, lo reconoció al instante, ese lunar lo delataba–. Cuanto tiempo Yuuichi-kun.

-Lo mismo digo Hikari –le sonríe.

_"Tan majo como siempre y se ha vuelto muy guapo" _Pensó la castaña.

"_¡Sí que ha cambiado! Mi hermano se va a llevar una sorpresa…" _La miró de arriba abajo sin que se diese cuenta. _"Ahora solo queda saber si le gusta mi hermano y si no le gusta puedo intentar quedarme con ella."_

Una vez en casa, la madre de los hermanos guió a Hikari a la habitación de invitados:

-Ponte cómoda. Cuando llegue Kyousuke nos vamos a comer fuera.

-Vale –le sonrió a la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hikari aprovechó y saco sus libros de la maleta y algunas cosas más. Estaba tan entretenida que no se enteró de que detrás de ella estaba Yuuichi.

-¿Esta todo en orden? –la chica se asustó un poco, aunque no tanto porque reconoció la voz del chico.

-Sí… Por cierto ¿Ya estas totalmente recuperado?

-Sí, todo está bien, no puedo quejarme. Y tu ¿Estas saliendo con algún chico? –le preguntó Yuuichi sin rodeos.

-Bueno… no… ahora mismo no salgo con nadie –le contestó la castaña desconcertada.

"_Creo que con esto me vale. Si lo pienso, bien esos dos siempre estaban juntos."_ Recordó.

-Muy bien –él se marchó antes de que la chica le preguntase el motivo de esa extraña pregunta.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora, el delantero llegó a casa. Sin decir nada, subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa antes de que su madre se lo recordase. Cuando terminó, bajó al salón, allí se encontró con sus padres y su hermano.

-Vaya, que rápido, hermanito –comento Yuuichi.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos nos vamos a comer –comento su padre que se levantó del sofá seguido por el mayor de los hermanos. Su madre les siguió también, pero antes se paró delante de su hijo pequeño:

- Kyousuke vete a buscar a Hikari, nosotros estamos en el coche.

Él solo asintió y se fue al cuarto de invitados. Una vez allí se quedó mirando a la chica.

Ésta no se había percatado de la presencia del peli azul, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-Cuanto tiempo Kyousuke-kun –le sonrió.

"_¡Que guapo! A cambiado mucho, se le ve más serio..."_ pensó la morena.

-Ya están todos en el coche.

-Ahora salgo –le sonríe al chico.

Éste se sonrojó un poco, pero casi ni se notaba.

"_Otra vez esta sensación ¿Qué me está pasando?"_ Pensó él.

* * *

Una vez en el restaurante, cada uno se sentó en la mesa. Hikari estaba enfrente de Kyousuke y al lado de éste su hermano.

Mientras estaban comiendo, Yuuichi se fijó que tanto su hermano menor, como la chica, se estaban mirando el uno a otro sin que se diesen cuenta. Él, divertido ante la situación, se inclinó un poco para poder hablarle a su hermano sin que los demás le oyesen.

-¿Sabes que, hermanito? Hikari-chan no tiene novio.

Tsurugi miró de reojo a su hermano:

-¿Y?

-Nada. Solo te lo comentaba… Por si aún te interesa…– hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la estas mirando? Si parece que la vas a comer con la mirada.

Kyousuke se levantó nada mas oír lo que dijo su hermano. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del chico. Yuuichi no dejaba de sonreír victorioso.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? –le preguntó su madre preocupada.

-No pasa nada –se sentó otra vez en la mesa, pero antes le dedicó una mirada asesina a su querido hermano mayor.

Cuando terminaron de comer, lo adultos se levantaron para ir a pagar. Mientras tanto los tres se quedaron esperando en la puerta.

Hikari, se puso a buscar algo en su bolso, una vez lo encontró lo sacó.

-Abrid la mano –les ordenó, estos obedecieron. Ella les entregó a cada uno una pequeña chocolatina.

Eran de diferente color, la de Kyousuke tenía el envoltorio de color negro y la de Yuuichi de color blanco. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esta diferencia.

A ella, el color del envoltorio, le recordaba a la apariencia de los dos hermanos, además de su sabor. El de color blanco era chocolate blanco y el de color negro era chocolate amargo.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, cada uno se marchó a su habitación.

El delantero preparó su mochila y se marchó a entrenar, ya que hoy era el último día antes de las vacaciones. (Entrenan todas las mañanas y tardes, antes de un partido)

En la habitación de invitados había un montón de ropa esparcida por todo el cuarto porque Hikari no paraba de buscar algo en la maleta, pero no acababa de encontrarlo.

Yuuichi pasó por la habitación de la chica y al ver que estaba la puerta abierta, se asomó y vio todo el desorden.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué no encuentras? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Hikari dejó de buscar y se giró:

-No encuentro uno de los regalos de navidad –respondió frustrada.

-¿De quién era el regalo que no encuentras? Si se puede saber.

-Era el de Kyousuke-kun. Juraría que lo había metido, pero no está… –suspiró- De todas maneras, lo que le compré, no le iba a gustar.

-No digas eso, seguro que le haría ilusión cualquier cosa que le regales.

-Aun así, no lo tengo.

-Bueno, puedes ir a buscarle un regalo ahora. Aun tienes tiempo…

-¿Y qué le regalo? –le pregunto.

-El siempre lleva una muñequera… y la que tiene ahora ya está un poco vieja –hizo una pausa-. Le podrías comprar una nueva.

Nada más oír eso, Hikari se levantó risueña:

-¡Eso es! –se acercó a Yuuichi- ¡Gracias por la idea! –después, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo.

"_Me debes una bien grande hermanito"_ Pensó éste, con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, casi no se podía caminar con tranquilidad, todo el mundo estaba comprando los regalos en el último momento.

"_A este paso, no llegaré a la tienda…"_ pensó agobiada.

Cuando por fin llegó a la tienda, después de casi 30 minutos para encontrarla, entró en ella. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar con calma todo, ya que había un montón artículos de deportes.

"_¡No puede ser tan difícil encontrar una muñequera!" _

Una de las empleadas se acercó a ella:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Buscas algo en concreto? –preguntó la dependienta.

-Estoy buscando muñequeras… –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sígueme por favor. Hace poco nos llegaron nuevas muñequeras.

La empleada le enseñó una caja con un montón de muñequeras de diferentes tipos. Hikari miró bien, pero no sabía cuál comprarle.

-¿Es para alguien en concreto? –preguntó la dependienta al ver que la chica no era capaz de decidirse.

-¡Sí! Es para un amigo… Pero no sé cuál elegir.

-Bueno si hace algún tipo de deporte deberías comprarle alguna con esa temática. Seguro que a tu novio le gustará la que le elijas.

Hikari se puso colorada nada mas oír lo de su novio. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ahora tenía que centrarse en el regalo.

"_¡Claro, a él le gusta el futbol!" _

Miró otra vez las muñequeras y vio una con un balón bordado.

-Me quedaré con esta –dijo, señalándola.

-¡Muy bien! –hizo una pausa y luego añadió- ¡Vaya! Con que juega al futbol. Últimamente viene muchas chicas a comprar cosa relacionadas con ese deporte… -comento la dependienta mientras sacaba la muñequera y la envolvía.

Una vez pagó, salió de la tienda feliz de a ver encontrado lo que buscaba. De regreso a casa un grupo de chicos algo mayores que ella, la rodearon, por completo.

-¿Eh, guapa~? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta con nosotros? –le pregunto uno del grupo. Éste intentó ponerle el brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero Hikari reaccionó rápido y se apartó todo lo que pudo.

-Tengo prisa –les contesto con la mayor tranquilad del mundo. El grupo daba mucho miedo y ella no podía escapar por ningún sitio, pero se mantuvo calmada aparentemente.

-No seas así ¡Si bienes con nosotros lo pasarás muy bien~! –el mismo chico de antes intentó agarrarla…

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía Tsurugi volvía tranquilo a casa. Bueno, no tan tranquilo. Desde la comida no había podido concentrarse del todo en el entrenamiento. Caminaba despacio y esquivando a todas las personas que se le cruzaban.

Estaba llegando al final de la calle oyó un grito:

-¡DÉJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES! –chilló una chica no muy lejos.

Nada más oírlo, salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo. Conocía esa voz y no le gustaba nada saber que estaba en apuros.

Al llegar a la esquina vio a Hikari y a un grupo de chicos que la estaban rodeando. Uno de ellos la tenía agarrada de la muñeca. Ésta forcejeó, pero le era imposible escapar.

A la chica le temblaban las piernas y en cualquier momento cederían y caería al suelo. Pero no se dio por vencida. No podía dejar que esos asquerosos chicos se saliesen con la suya.

Cuando pensaba que era imposible hacer algo, una sombra se puso delante de ella. Al ver que era Kyousuke, se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¡Kyousuke-kun!

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –la miró de reojo, ésta solo negó con la cabeza. Pero no paraba de sujetarse la muñeca, porque le dolía todavía.

Tsurugi se enfadó aún más.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –pregunto el chico de la banda.

-Apartaos de ella.

Les dirigió una mira que alteró y asustó a algunos del grupo. Éstos no insistieron más y se marcharon. No les merecía la pena luchar por la chica de otro y menos si este poseía ese tipo de mirada.

Hikari suspiró aliviada y las piernas cedieron, pero Kyousuke consiguió sujetarla.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pensé que… – no fue capaz de terminar la frase, porque Tsurugi la besó.

No duro mucho. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se separó de ella.

-Lo siento. No debí hacerlo –se disculpó el delantero.

-No pasa nada –hizo una pausa-. Me hizo muy feliz… Que me besases. Al fin y al cabo está bien si lo hace el chico que te gusta, así que no debería molestarme –le sonrió algo sonrojada.

Él la miró a los ojos, sorprendido, no podía cree lo que acaba de oír. En ese momento Hikari aprovechó y antes de que procesase lo que le dijo, le devolvió el beso. Él, instintivamente, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, para atraerla hacia a él y ésta le rodeo el cuello.

Cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron, pero él no la soltó. Hikari levanto la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-Lo que quise decir antes, es que… me gustas mucho. Desde que éramos niños. Siempre estuve enamora de ti –le sonrió, totalmente colorada.

-Tú también –hizo una pausa, mientras, ella lo miró sin comprender del todo. Luego suspiró –lo que quiero decir es que yo también te quiero –volvió la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado.

Hikari no podía cree lo que oía y veía. Era la primera vez que el chico mostraba sus sentimientos. La chica comenzó a reírse por la emoción, él solo la miro algo desconcertado ¿Habría dicho algo demasiado cursi?

-¿Por qué te ríes? –le pregunto algo confuso.

-Por nada. Solo que me hizo mucha gracia tu cara sonrojada. Estás muy mono.

Él desvió la cabeza otra vez.

-No te pongas así. No lo digo por mal –hizo una pausa- ¿Esto quiere decir que a partir de ahora somos… -no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-Si –contestó éste.

Y por tercera vez en un día, se besaron. Esta vez, el beso fue diferente, mucho más apasionado, más intenso.

El beso sabía amargo, Hikari no se había dado cuenta del sabor hasta ahora. Pero a ella le sabía a dulce. Entonces comprendió que, hasta el chocolate más amargo, podría saber dulce.

Los dos estaba felices de a por sido correspondidos.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, los dos iban cogidos de la mano, felices de haber sido correspondidos. Pero esa felicidad duraría poco, la chica tendría que regresar a casa dentro de un par de días. Pero decidieron no hablar del tema, que cuando llegase ese día ya verían lo que harían.

Yuuichi estaba asomado en la ventana, esperando a que llegasen los dos. Cuando los vio de lejos, se le formó una sonrisa en la cara. Salió de su cuarto y fue a buscar a su madre.

-Mamá –se acercó a ella.

-Si cariño.

-La parejita está llegando y los dos van cogiditos de la mano –le dijo, feliz.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué buena noticia! Tengo que llamar a Kana… –se marchó corriendo a por el teléfono.

El mayor de los hermanos, se quedó mirando como su madre desaparecía.

* * *

Mientras llegaban a la puerta de casa, Hikari no paraba de darle vueltas a algo.

- Kyousuke –se paró.

-Si –él, se le quedó mirando.

-Dentro de dos días me marcho otra vez Kioto.

-No te preocupes por eso –tiró de ella.

Una vez en casa, cada uno se marchó a su cuarto y no se vieron hasta la hora de cenar. Ella no paraba de darle vueltas al poco tiempo que le quedaba. A saber cuándo volvería a verlo. Éste también pensaba en lo que dijo de camino a casa, no quería que se fuese. Pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos que…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente era Navidad. Un día lleno de sorpresas.

Los tres se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente. Bueno, después del beso de buenos días que se dieron en el pasillo, eso hizo que los dos estuviesen algo más alegres, aunque a Tsurugi no sé le notase.

Yuuichi los había visto y no paraba de sonreír. Porque era, quizá, un poco metiche…

La madre entró en la cocina, alegremente. Al ver a los chicos, qué estaba recogiendo el desayuno, se apoyó en la mesa:

-Hikari-chan.

La aludida se dio la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-Ven un momento al salón.

Ella sólo asintió.

La madre miró a sus hijos

–Vosotros también podéis venir.

Una vez en el salón, mandó sentar a los tres.

-Ayer hablé con tu madre. Parece ser que van a trasladar a tu padre.

-¿Adónde? –le preguntó nerviosa. Ya vivía lejos de él. Pero si trasladan a su padre, a saber dónde, no podría ir a visitarlo tanto como quisiera.

-Tranquila. Lo van a trasladar a esta ciudad.

Tanto Tsurugi como Hikari se sorprendieron. Los dos se miraron felices y esta vez, se sabía que él también estaba contento.

Por otro lado Yuuichi ya conocía la noticia. El día anterior, su madre llamó a la de la chica para decirle que su plan había sido un éxito. Por lo que los padres de Hikari podrían trasladarse tranquilamente a la cuidad Inazuma.

-Bueno, no solo tenía que decirte eso… Mientras tus padres buscan una casa, te quedarás con nosotros –nada más decir eso, se marchó a la cocina.

Yuuichi hizo lo mismo y dejó a la parejita sola.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a vivir, en esta ciudad! –miró al delantero– Al final no me tenía que preocupar por eso.

Se levantó del sofá.

-Espera aquí un momento –le dijo al chico.

Como un rayo, subió a su cuarto. No tardó mucho. Bajó con una pequeña bolsa de color azul marino.

-Feliz Navidad –le entregó la bolsa.

Él la cogió y la abrió. Dentro se encontraba una muñequera con un balón en el medio y los bordes eran de color amarillo y azul oscuro.

-Gracias por el regalo. Yo no te he compr… -le interrumpe con un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Ya me lo has dado. No me hace falta nada.

-En ese caso –la sujetó de la muñeca y la atrae hacia él. Hikari terminó sentada sobre él y éste la besó.

Desde la cocina, madre e hijo se quedaron observando la escena. Pero no durante mucho tiempo. Cerraron la puerta y los dejaron a solas. En la boca de ambos, asomó una sonrisita…

Nunca olvidarían esa navidad. Y Hikari aprendió que a veces las cosas amargas, puden llegar a saber muy dulces.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este segundo fic, que es mucho mas largo que el anterior xD**

**Bueno este es mi ultimo fic terminado por ahora. Puede que tarde en subir otro. Ya tengo pensado otras dos historias =3**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
